Sentimientos Prohibidos
by soy.rominasosa
Summary: Tori Vega debe dejar París para convivir en Hollywood con su padre, su hermana, su futura madrastra, su futuro hermanastro y su futura hermanastra la cual es muy sexy, que pasara si entre esas dos chicas comienzan sentimientos prohibidos? Pesimo Summary JORI Y CATRINA
1. Conociendo a mi Hermanastra

_***Narra Tori***_

_**Me llamo Victoria ''Tori'' Vega tengo 17 años, cuando tenia tan solo 2 años mi madre murió, desde entonces e vivido en París con mi nana Dauphine, es como la madre que siempre me falto, mi padre David y mi hermana un años mayor que yo Trina viven en Hollywood, los veo solo en Navidad o Año nuevo, pero mi padre quiere que conviva con mi futura madrastra Jessica Foster y a mis futuros hermanastros Alex y Jadelyn West, papá dice que sera ''divertido'' no es que sea amargada pero no le veo nada de divertido estar con personas que no conozco, pero debo verle el lado bueno iré a una escuela de artes con mi hermana y por lo que ella me cuenta hay chicas y chicos muy guapos, ah si casi se me olvida soy bisexual, creo que empece a ser así cuando Bella Bonnet mi mejor amiga me beso cuando teníamos 15 años, bueno mi maleta ya esta lista y mi chófer espera abajo, ver por ultima vez esta mansión me deprime, pasan recuerdos muy lindos por mi mente como cuando tenia 13 años di mi primer beso bajo ese árbol con Christophe Bonnet si el hermano mayo de Bella,bien es hora de irme, te extrañare tonta mansión.**_

_**13 Horas después en Hollywood...**_

_**Estúpido viaje! estar 11 horas en un avión es insoportable, creo que mi trasero quedo plano por estar tanto tiempo sentada, papá dejo a un chófer muy guapo para que pasara por mi al aeropuerto, se llama Beck Oliver y tiene 16 años, su cabello es negro y esponjoso tiene unos ojos muy lindos y unos labios muy deseables lo único malo que tiene es que es canadiense, para ser sincera odio Canadá no se porque pero nunca me gusto. Luego de un viaje de una hora llegamos a una linda casa era grande pero no tanto como la mansión, Beck dijo que me ayudaría con el equipaje pero se esta tardando mucho! Que niño tan débil. Entro a la casa y siento una fuerte presión en todo mi cuerpo, Trina es raro pero la extrañe muchísimo a eta chica.**_

_**-Cachetona que bueno que ayas llegado!-dijo regalándome una sonrisa-Oh Beck deja las maletas allá, Jade esta arriba dijo que si llegaras a estar mirando a otras chicas iban a clavarse todas sus tijeras en tu cuello ''accidentalmente''-Ouch el chico guapo tiene pareja y al parecer es mi futura hermanastra.**_

_**-Trabajas aquí?-le pregunte a Beck.**_

_**-Si, tu padre me contrato cuando Jessica y sus hijos se mudaron a esta casa-me dijo mientras subía las escaleras, esperen dijo ''Jessica y sus hijos se mudaron a esta casa'' no puedo creerlo debo soportar a esta gente por todo un año!**_

_**-Trina quiero hablar contigo ahora!-le dije tomándola de brazo.**_

_**-Bien, vamos a mi habitación-dijo mirándome raro-Ahora dime...-dijo ya es su habitación la cual era muy bonita.**_

_**-Porque no me dijiste que esta gente estaba viviendo en casa?-pregunte tomando su guitarra la cual es muy bonita.**_

_**-Papá dijo que no te lo diga ya que te pondrías histérica igual que ahora-dijo mirando su Ipad.**_

_**-No estoy histérica! No lo estoy!-gritaba mientras golpeaba la almohada que estaba en el pequeño sofá negro.**_

_**-Si estas histérica, sabes papá esta muy feliz con Jessica y sus hijos, trata de no arruinarlo igual que con Charlott-dijo saliendo de su habitación.**_

_**Salí a la pequeña terraza que estaba en la habitación y vi una gran piscina enorme, se me antojaba nadar así que baje las escaleras y a abrir mi maleta note que no había traído los estúpidos trajes de baño, salí hacia en enorme jardín y me saque toda la ropa excepto la ropa interior y me tire a esa hermosa piscina, estuve unos 15 minutos nadando cuando veo a alguien acercarse, cuando estuvo mas cerca note que era una chica con un traje de mujer maravilla muy sexy era una pelinegra con unas mechas de color verde marino y unos ojos muy bonitos como grises con una mezcla de verde con un piercing en su ceja que la hacia ver mas sexy, su piel tan pálida como la nieve.**_

_**-Quien eres idiota?!-me pregunto con un tono agresivo, wow esa chica hizo muy mal en hablarme con ese tono, odio que me hablen así como si fueran superior a mi, no es que me crea superior a todos igual que Trina solo que odio que me hablen así me recuerda a mi profesora de castellano.**_

_**-Quien eres tu? Y porque traes un disfraz de super heroína?-dije saliendo de la piscina con la típica caminata sexy.**_

_**-Yo pregunte primero estúpida! Y porque estas en mi piscina en ropa interior! Tápate con algo...-grito enojada, vi como me comía con la mirada, era normal que las chicas y los chicos hicieran eso, aunque aveces me molestaba bastante.**_

_**-Sabes que si me tapo ya no podrás verme es ropa interior?-dije con una sonrisa coqueta.**_

_**-Dime quien eres o llamare a la policía!-exigió agitando su teléfono **_

_**-Okey! Soy Alice es un gusto conocerte mujer maravilla, puedo tomarme una foto contigo para instagram, no todos los días te cruzas con uno de los Avengers-bromee sacando mi celular.**_

_**-La mujer maravilla no es de los Avengers idiota!-dijo empujándome lo cual hizo que por accidente tocara mis pechos. **_

_**-Oye! Primero debes invitarme a una cita si quieres tocarme!-dije haciéndome la ofendida.**_

_**-Jade! Beck dijo que no mates a nadie con tus tijeras!-grito una chica muy bonita con el cabello rojo, parecía que traía una disfraz de caperucita roja, hay una fiesta de disfraces aquí y nadie me dijo nada?!**_

_**-Tu eres Jade? Lo siento creí que eras alguna de las amigas de Trina y solo quiera molestarte, soy Victoria tu futura hermanastra, porque todos están disfrazados?-pregunte poniéndome mi ropa.**_

_**-Tu eres Tori?-pregunto la chica de pelo rojo y yo asentí-No puedo creerlo! Jade eres la futura hermanastra de una modelo francesa!-grito la chica con una gran sonrisa, wow es raro que alguien de aquí me conozca ya que las fotos que me tomaron solo iban a ser publicadas en París y algunas partes de Inglaterra.**_

_**-Tori! Que bueno que te encuentro, lamento haberte dicho eso solo que la ultima chica con la que papá se iba a casar casi muere! Aaaaah! Tienes un tatuaje! Papá te matara cuando vea eso!-grito asombrada por el pequeño tatuaje que tenia bajo mi abdomen era una linda frase ''Is My Life'' lo se algo estúpido pero tenia solo 15 años y no es el único que tengo bajo mi seno hay otro que dice ''Never Give Up'' me lo hice hace 3 meses y seria horrible que mi padre se enterara que tengo tatuajes, me encerraría de por vida en una mazmorra como las que hay en el sótano de la mansión esos es raro.**_

_**-Trina por favor no se lo digas, si lo haces arruinaría su futura boda y tu no quiere eso o si?-le pregunte con una mirada maliciosa.**_

_**-Bien, no diré nada, pero te llevaras bien con Jessica y sus hijos!-dijo apuntándome con tu dedo indice.**_

_**-Gracias Trina! Te adoro! Me llevas a un centro comercial necesito unos trajes de baño-dije terminado de vestirme.**_

_**-No, los invitados llegaran en unos minutos y tu debes cambiarte-dijo con su tono de superioridad.**_

_**-Habrá una fiesta y esos son los payasos?-dije señalando a Jade y la chica de pelo rojo.**_

_**-Cállate idiota! Cat vamos-dijo Jade tomando del brazo a esa tal Cat.**_

_**-No, aun no me e presentado con Victoria ademas debo pedirle un autógrafo y unas fotos para mi Facebook e Instagram-dijo Cat sacando su celular-Te tomas unas fotos conmigo?-pregunto la chica y yo asentí.**_

_**-Wow te ves muy sexy es esa Cat, espero verte pronto por aquí-dije dejando un beso cerca de su comisura dejando una marca de mi labial, vi a Trina irse muy rápido de seguro lo hizo para poder vestirse y todo eso que hace ella.**_

_**-Gracias Victoria!-dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo vaya para ser tan pequeña si que tiene fuerza.**_

_**-Dime Tori, bien adiós te veo luego-dije despidiéndome de ella para luego acercarme a Jade-Adiós, lamento haberte tratado así bonita, por cierto me debes una fotografía para Instagram, dile a Beck que si encuentra mi hurón que me lo haga saber-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego de eso fui hacia la sala y vi a una mujer de unos 35 años con un disfraz de gato.**_

_**-Tu eres amiga de Trina?-me pregunto amablemente.**_

_**-No, soy Victoria la hermana menos de Trina, quien es usted?-pregunte respetuosamente, era algo que siempre hacia nunca en mis 17 años había faltado el respeto a una persona mayor.**_

_**-Oh! Tori eres tu, wow eres igual de hermosa que tu madre, soy Jessica la futura esposa de tu padre-dijo dándome un abrazo.**_

_**-Oh es un gusto señora, no quiero ser descortés pero quisiera saber donde esta mi habitación, necesito cambiarme-dije con amabilidad.**_

_**-Dime Jess, aun no soy señora pequeña, vamos arriba esta tu habitación, deja que te ayude con esas maletas-dijo tomando una de las 3 maletas que tenia.**_

_**-Gracias, es muy bonita esta casa, y estoy segura que papá no la decoro-dije con una sonrisa ya que era obvio que mi padre no tenia tan buen gusto. **_

_**-jajaja si, la decoramos con Trina y con Alex, oh ya consiste a Alex o a Jadelyn?-me pregunto abriendo una de las tantas puertas que había en ese largo pasillo.**_

_**-Ya conocí a Jade pero a ese tal Alex no, es muy bonita esta habitación y muy espaciosa-deje dejando mis maletas en un rincón.**_

_**-Si, Alex decidió decorarla, espero que no te moleste la vista que tienes-dijo señalando hacia la terraza.**_

_**-No le veo nada de malo, es muy lindo poder ver ese hermoso jardín-dije al ver la hermosa vista que tenia.**_

_**-Cariño no lo digo por eso, es solo que si miras hacia delante podrás ver la habitación de Jade-dijo señalando el pequeño balcón que estaba a unos 20 metros del mio.**_

_**-Oh no te preocupes Jess, sera divertido ser la vecina de Jade jaja-dije con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Bien, dejare que te acomodes cariño, en el armario esta tu disfraz, si necesitas algo solo dímelo y si no estoy cerca dice lo a Katy la ama de llaves-dijo cerrando la puerta.**_

_**Abrí el armario y me encontré con un disfraz de policía, necesitaba unos retoque así que se los hice yo misma con mis tijeras. Todo estuvo muy bien en el día, mi futura hermanastra es super sexy, mi futura madrastra es una mujer buena onda y tengo una gran vista en mi nueva habitación.**_

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo, el otro fic de ''Victorious Dead'' lo elimine ya que no me pareció muy entretenido, bueno lean el próximo capitulo Bye.**


	2. La Fiesta 1

_***Narra Jade***_

_**Estaba con Cat en mi habitación, ella miraba las fotos que se había tomado con la pequeña Vega y yo afilaba mis tijeras, porque me puse hacia de nerviosa cuando se acerco a mi y me beso?! Es linda bueno linda no, es... Hermosa es mas hermosa que la mismísima Afrodita, pero porque estoy pensando en esto si yo estoy con Beck, un momento donde esta Beck? Dijo que iría por Andre y Robbie pero eso fue hace tiempo, sera mejor llamarlo y que me de una buena explicación de porque se esta tardando tanto.**_

_**-Cat, puedes dejar de mirar esas estúpidas fotos y buscar mi celular?!-grite enojada al ver que hace mas de 20 minutos esta mirando la misma foto.**_

_**-Lo tienes en tu bolsillo trasero, oye te diste cuenta que tu habitación esta enfrente de la habitación de Tori-dijo señalando hacia la terraza.**_

_**-En serio? No lo había notado, creo que sera divertido ver las estupideces que hace Vega-dije marcando el numero de Beck.**_

~Donde te metiste Becket quiero tu maldito trasero aquí ahora mismo!

~Jade estoy buscando una rata larga en el auto así que no me grites! Estoy a una calle...

~Una rata larga? Beck si no estas aquí en un minuto juro que voy a clavarte todas mis tijeras en tu cuello...

_**Luego de eso me recorte en mi cama y vi a Cat de nuevo mirando las escupidas fotos que se tomo con Vega, me senté en la cama y le pregunte...**_

_**-Cat, es verdad que es modelo?-le dije arrebatando el celular de sus manos.**_

_**-Si, la mejor diría yo, es muy bonita y me beso muy cerca de la comisura! Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida!-dijo salando en mi cama, yo vi como beso a Cat, tal vez ella salude así, a mi me beso y me atrapo con su aroma y es tan suave y... Jade deja de pensar estupideces.**_

_**-Hola Jade, ya llegamos!-dijo Robbie entrando a mi habitación y atrás lo seguía Andre y Beck.**_

_**-Hola par de idiotas, encontraron a la rata larga?-pregunte sin dejar de ver las fotos que se tomo Cat.**_

_**-Si estaba bajo el asiento...Oh Dios! Oigan esa chica de allá es real O solo la estoy viendo yo?!-pregunto Andre mirando hacia la habitación de enfrente.**_

_**-Es la hermana de Trina, se llama Victoria y es hermosa!-dijo Cat mirando el espectáculo que estaba dando Vega, creo que sera mas que divertido tener de vecina a Vega.**_

_**-Si es hermosa y sexy rojita, voy a hablar con ella-dijo Andre sin dejar de mirar a Vega.**_

_**-Saben que si siguen mirando así ella se dará cuenta de que la están espiando-dijo Beck acariciando a un hurón, supongo que es la rata larga.**_

_**-Oh Dios! Creo que nos vio!-dijo Robbie el cual se tiro al piso junto con Andre y Cat.**_

_**-Se los dije. oye Jade yo debo ir a buscar a David le devuelves la rata larga a Victoria? Gracias-dijo dándome un pequeño beso.**_

_**-Chicos ya no esta no creo que se allá dado cuenta de que la estaban viendo-dije mirando el lindo hurón que tenia en mis manos.**_

_**-Alguien toca la puerta Jade-dijo Robbie poniéndose de pie al igual que Andre. **_

_**-Yo abro!-grito Cat saltando-Oh Victoria eres tú, pasa-dijo Cat moviéndose para dejar pasar a Vega.**_

_**-Hola soy Victoria y ustedes?-pregunto acercándose a Andre y Robbie.**_

_**-Hola soy Andre y el es mi amigo Robbie-dijo tomando su mano para saludarla.**_

_**-Hola Robbie, porque Akira esta aquí?-pregunto algo sorprendida.**_

_**-Quien es Akira?-le pregunte de mala gana.**_

_**-El hurón que tienes en las manos idiota-dijo acercándose a mi.**_

_**-Oh es tuyo, que pena lo encontró mi novio así que ya no es tuyo pequeña Sasha Grey-dije enfrentándome a ella.**_

_**-Que idiota, espero que les aya gustado el pequeño show que hubo en mi habitación, son unos pervertidos y tu West tienes popo de hurón en tu disfraz-dijo arrebatándome al pequeño hurón de las manos.**_

_**-Todos salgan de mi habitación ahora!-grite enojada, todos salieron de la habitación excepto Vega que estaba hay parada sin ninguna expresión en su cara-que no oíste?! Sal de mi habitación!-la tome de los brazos para sacarla pero ella cayo al piso, se había desmayado-Oye despierta, Andre ven!-grite asustada, no quería que alguien muriera en mi habitación.**_

_**-Oh Jade la mataste!-grito Andre asustado.**_

_**-No idiota, solo se desmayo, a ver hay esta abriendo los ojos-dije mas tranquila al ver que estaba viva.**_

_**-Chicos Tori esta bien?-pregunto Cat entrando mi habitación.**_

_**-Si lo esta, hay que llevarla a su habitación-dijo Andre tomándola de la cintura.**_

_**-No, yo la llevare ustedes vayan abajo-les ordene a todos.**_

_**-Oye puedo ir sola a mi habitación no necesito ayuda-me contesto enojada, wow esta chica es mas bipolar que Cat.**_

_**-Claro que no Vega, no quiero que mueras en esta casa, luego estará tu espíritu dando vueltas por los pasillos y eso seria raro-bromee sentándome en la cama con ella.**_

_**-Seria genial podría espiarte igual que tu cuando yo estoy en mi habitación-dijo sacando su celular.**_

_**-No te estaba espiando, Andre Cat y Robbie vieron el show que estabas dando y quisieron verlo-dije tomando una de mis almohadas para ponerlas en mis piernas.**_

_**-Ah ok, no te molesto mas niña tonta, a casi lo olvido, como conoces a Sasha Grey?-me pregunto con un tono algo burlón.**_

_**-No es tema tuyo, porque te desmayaste?-le dije para cambiar de tema.**_

_**-No lo se, bien te veo luego pequeña pervertida, vamos Akira-dijo tomando al hurón es sus manos.**_

_**Luego de eso estuve hablando con Andre Robbie y Cat abajo, llego David y nos saludo amablemente a todos.**_

_**-Chicos alguien sabe donde esta Trina?-pregunto marcando su celular-la llamo pero no contesta, lindo disfraz Jade igual el de ustedes chicos-dijo con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Papá!-grito Vega abrazando a David-te extrañe mucho oh y Akira también!-dijo rompiendo el abrazo.**_

_**-Yo también cachetona, estas muy grande hija, bien consiste a Jessica y a sus hijos?-pregunto tomando al pequeño hurón.**_

_**-Si, solo falta conocer al ese tal Alex-le respondió sentándose en el sofá.**_

_**Estábamos todos charlando sobre las cosas que había echo la pequeña Vega en París y esta chica no le contó todo a su padre, luego de unos minutos llego Trina con un chico muy guapo llamado John se presento con David amablemente y fueron a su habitación.**_

_**-Bien cariño, es mejor que vayas por tu disfraz-dijo viendo que su hija aun no tenia puesta su disfraz.**_

_**-Si papá, Cat quieres ayudarme?-le pregunto lo cual Cat acepto muy feliz.**_

_**-Si claro-dijo poniéndose de pie para ir con Vega.**_

_**-Las acompaño!-grite corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas.**_

_**-Oh claro, pero tendrás que esperar afuera bonita-me dijo al oído para que nadie escuchara.**_

_**-No me toques Vega y estaré hay con ustedes, quiero asegurarme de que Cat este bien-dije con un enojos fingido.**_

_**-Te gusta que te toque, a todos les gusta pequeña pervertida-dijo entrando a su habitación.**_

_**-A mi no me gusta, eres una chica no puedes estar tocando así a otra chica-dije sentándome en su cama.**_

_**-Oh vamos Jade estamos en el siglo XXI es normal tocar a una persona de tu mismo sexo así-dijo sacando el disfraz de su closet.**_

_**-Es normal para las lesbianas como tu, pero las personas heterosexuales como yo estamos en contra de los gays-dije sacando mi celular.**_

_**-No soy lesbiana pequeña pervertida-dijo ocultando el enojo que tenia.**_

_**-Oh mejor para mi, no quisiera que mi futura hermanastra tenga ganas de llevarme a la cama por que soy demasiado sexy y ella una lesbiana-dije acostándome en la cómoda cama.**_

_**-Cat puedes alcanzarme esos tacones... Gracias-dijo entrando al baño.**_

_**-Jade, debes ser mas buena con Tori, ella es buena contigo-me dijo Cat acostándose junto conmigo.**_

_**-Cat sabes que yo no soy amable con nadie-dije jugando con mis tijeras.**_

_**-Bien Cat, como me queda?-pregunto Vega, tenia el disfraz de policía con algunos recortes, su camisa dejaba que se viera todo su abdomen y los pantalones ahora eran unos mini shorts lo cual dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas...Jade deja de decir eso!**_

_**-Te ves muy sexy con eso-dijo Cat mirando a Vega.**_

_**-Gracias-dijo y empezó a sonar su celular-lo siento debo contestar.**_

_**Se fue por unos 5 minutos y volvió su expresión era triste, algo en esa llamada le cambio los ánimos, bajamos y todos quedaron embobados con Vega excepto por su padre que trato de cubrirla, lo entiendo yo haría lo mismo si mi hija estuviera así.**_

_**-Cariño, debes cubrirte, eres muy pequeña para usar estas cosas-dijo tapándola con su saco.**_

_**-Papá tengo 17 años ya no soy una niña para que me cuides así-le respondió con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Hola quieres bailar?-le pregunto un chico muy guapo, de donde demonios salio tanta gente?!**_

_**-Claro, papá estoy en tu casa, no me pasara nada-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego irse con ese idiota.**_

_**-David tienes unas hijas hermosas-dijo un anciano disfrazado de pirata.**_

_**-Gracias señor Monst, venga le presentare a mi futura esposa-dijo perdiéndose entre la multitud.**_

_**-Bien Cat vamos a ponerle mas diversión a esta fiesta-dije sacando una botella de vodka.**_

_**-Yey! Si, espera eso es ilegal Jade-dijo poniéndose seria.**_

_**-Si y? Vamos antes de que nos vean-dije arrastrándola del brazo.**_

* * *

_**Espero que les aya gustado, aclaro que borre el otro fic porque no me llegaba nada de inspiración :C igual ya tengo otra idea con algo de Lobos y Vampiros e.e**_

_**Extremebrony: Lo elimine porque no me pareció muy convincente y yo también quisiera una hermanastra como Jade XD**_

_**DannyWest : Va a ver otro fic así con zombies así que NTP :3**_

_**mica: Me alegro de que te aya gusta :D**_

_**kimie12: no entiendo lo que me dijiste XD **_


	3. La Fiesta 2

_***Narra Tori***_

_**Luego de estar un rato largo bailando con ese tal Ryder el cual era bastante guapo decidí ir a tomar un poco de ponche, fui a la cocina donde lo estaban preparando y me encontré con Cat y Jade poniéndole algo al ponche me acerque mas para ver y era una botella de vodka.**_

_**-Hola, que hacen?-pregunte dándole un buen susto a las dos traviesas.**_

_**-No estamos poniendo vodka al ponche-dijo Cat rápidamente revelando que le estaban poniendo vodka.**_

_**-Cat cállate! No hacemos nada Vega, que haces tu aquí no tendrías que estar besando a Ryder?-dijo fingiendo indiferencia.**_

_**-Si es que mi lengua se canso y vine a tomar algo así retoma energía-dije con una sonrisa muy coqueta.**_

_**-Bien, voy a ver como esta Robbie adiós!-dijo Cat antes de salir corriendo de la sala.**_

_**-Tienes otra botella de vodka?-le pregunte tímidamente.**_

_**-No, pero tengo una de whisky-dijo sacando una pequeña botella de sus botas.**_

_**-Es un whisky barato pero servirá-dije agarrándolo rápidamente.**_

_**-Espera, piensas salir con eso en las manos?-me pregunto insegura.**_

_**-No lo se, quieres guardarlo tu en alguna parte de mi cuerpo?-le dije en un tono sensual.**_

_**-Que idiota, me debes 20 dolares-dijo tomando un poco de ponche.**_

_**-Porque?-le pregunte confundida.**_

_**-Te di mi ultima botella de whisky, donde guardas tu dinero-dijo mientras metía sus manos en mis bolsillos.**_

_**-Si te lo digo no me lo creerías-dije acercándome mas a ella.**_

_**-No lo tienes en los bolsillos, los tienes en tu sostén o tu ropa interior?-me pregunto como si fuera algo normal.**_

_**-Ven a mi habitación y te daré lo que quieras bonita-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.**_

_***Narra Jade***_

_**No se porque pero quería ir a su habitación no solo por el dinero sino porque sentí que insinuó algo cuando dijo ''Ven a mi habitación y te daré lo que quieras bonita'' y luego me dio ese beso que me sentí como un niño con un juguete nuevo no se porque me pasa esto y donde demonios esta Cat! Luego de unos 20 minutos decidí ir a la habitación de mi futura hermanastra, golpee unas 5 veces la puerta luego de eso se abrió la puerta y salio una chica de unos 20 años aproximadamente.**_

_**-Bien, te veo luego, toma este es mi numero llámame pronto amor-dijo la mujer guardándole una pequeña tarjeta dentro de su sostén.**_

_**-Claro, adiós-le contesto arreglando su ropa.**_

_**-Vaya llevas 6 horas aquí y ya estas teniendo sexo con otras personas, donde esta mi dinero?-dije de mala gana.**_

_**-Pasa, primero llevo 6 horas y 30 minutos segundo solo le estaba mostrando mis libros y tercero tu dinero aquí esta, gracias por el whisky barato y puedes retirarte-dijo empujándome fuera de su habitación.**_

**_-Me diste 100 dolares bestia sexual-dije mostrando el billete._**

_**-Quédate con el cambio, adiós-dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación pero yo la detuve.**_

_**-Solo me dirás eso? Osea no vas a coquetear conmigo ni insinuar cosas?-le pregunte algo sorprendida por su actitud.**_

_**-Estoy cansada mañana hablamos, adiós-dijo cerrando la puerta en mi cara.**_

**_Luego de eso decidí ir a dormir un poco, estaba en mi habitación y vi que enfrente de mi habitación y estaba Vega sentada al bode del balcón tocando su guitarra tome los binoculares que Cat había dejado en mi cama y la observe con unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella apago las luces y al parecer se fue a dormir, yo hice lo mismo aunque no pude dormir mucho ya que en mi mente estaba Vega, era una persona muy interesante como si tuviera dos personalidades, primero actúa bonito conmigo y luego solo me ignora tampoco sabia porque me molestaba tanto que me ignorara si solo llevaba conociéndola algunas horas, luego de unos minutos mas me dispuse a dormir un poco._**

_***Narra Trina* **_

_**Estuve todo el día con John en mi habitación, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea Cat, desde que vi como se puso cuando vio a Tori empece a ponerme muy celosa, antes de que Tori llegara estaba tranquila porque sabia que nadie se atrevería a tocar a Cat siendo ella tan infantil, pero Tori es distinta le gustan las cosas difíciles y estoy segura de que tratara conquistar a Cat, vi como la beso muy cerca de la comisura y Cat se puso muy feliz, creo que esta vez Tori gano ahora solo debo enfrentar la triste soledad con John, luego de estar jugando xbox con John decidí dormir un poco para dejar de pensar en Cat y en lo tierna linda y simpática que es, cerré mis ojos y me olvide de todo, de la fiesta que estaba abajo mio del chico guapo que estaba sentado al borde de mi cama y de todos excepto de Cat ella no puede salir de mi mente, ella es mi mundo, estoy enamorada de Cat Valentine...**_

* * *

**_Espero que les aya gustado es corto pero prometo que el próximo va a ser mas largo y una cosa mas, necesito ayuda para escribir un fic de zombis vampiros o lobos relacionado con Jori y Catrina :3 _**

_**Takogirl: en el próximo capitulo Jade tal vez se disculpe e.e gracias por leerlo :3**_

**_chapiscruz: yo también me sentí mal al borrar a la sexy Tori en moto XD igual estoy armando otro fic de zombies si queres podes darme algunas ideas._**

**_DannyWest: me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el otro capitulo espero que este también te guste ;)_**

**_kira 511: lo se soy cruel jaja no encuentro tu comentario ._. podrías repetirlo por mi? No fue tu imaginación Trina si se sintió triste :( yo preferiría una amiga ya que si es tu hermana seria algo como un incesto o algo así XD Tori si es ardiente pero se va a dar en los siguientes capítulos e.e tus comentarios son muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largos pero me encantan._**

_**Extremebrony: yo no quiero una hermanastra como Jade yo solo quiero una novia como Jade o una amiga ._. Jade no tiene pensamientos sucios ._. y ya puse catrina :3 gracias por leer.**_

**_Gracias a los que comentan y a los que no, también gracias a los que leen mi fic, gracias a mi mamá que paga Internet gracias a mi papá que me deja quedarme hasta tarde para escribir el fic aunque el cree que es tarea! Gracias al creador de Victorious por darnos personajes tan sexys y lindos! Y gracias a ._. we no se jaja XD_**


	4. Embarazada?

_***Narra Tori***_

_**Luego de una semana todo iba muy bien, me la pasaba encerrada en la casa ya que no conocía a nadie, ayudaba a Jess con las cosas de la casa y todo eso. Estábamos cenando tranquilamente hablando de como estuvo nuestro día y cosas así hasta que mi padre menciona algo sobre la escuela.**_

_**-Tori como estuvo tu día?-me pregunto mi padre atento para escuchar mi respuesta aunque ya sea obvia.**_

_**-Papá desde hace una semana me haces la misma pregunta-dije sin ánimos por lo que había sucedido esta mañana.**_

_**-Tienes razón, bueno sabes que en 3 días terminan la vacaciones verdad?-me pregunto antes de tomar un poco de vino.**_

_**-Si, creo que debería irme así no los incomodo, después de cenar iré a armar mis maletas-dije sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.**_

_**-No me refería a eso, Victoria es descortés no ponerle atención a las personas cuando te están hablando-dijo con un tono molesto.**_

_**-Lo siento querida familia, yo ya no tengo apetito así que si me lo permiten iré a mi alcoba, con permiso-dije fingiendo cortesía.**_

_**-Victoria vuelve a la mesa en este mismo momento, estas quedando como una idiota frente a todos, no te moreras de tu lugar hasta que todos hallan terminado de cenar-dijo con su típico tono de autoridad, solo tenia una opción y era sentarme en esa estúpida mesa y esperar a que todos terminen.**_

_**Estuve esperando a que todos terminaran y trate de salir lo mas rápido de allí lo antes posible pero mi padre fue mas rápido.**_

_**-Victoria, no te olvidas de algo?-dijo sin mirarme.**_

_**-Papá ya deja de hacer tanto drama, esto que estas haciendo lo va a empeorar-dijo Trina en mi defensa, no se de que rayos hablaban y tampoco me importaba así que no le di mucha importancia.**_

_**-Trina cuando tu tengas un hijo o hija vas a entender porque hago estas cosas-dijo algo molesto.**_

_**-Bien papá puedes decirme cual es tu problema? No tuve un buen día así que por favor solo, no lo empeores con tus estúpidas reglas-dije sinceramente.**_

_**-Soy tu padre y estas bajo mi techo, debes cumplir mis reglas Victoria-dijo con el maldito tono autoritario que odio.**_

_**-Sabes llevo una semana aquí y ya quiero irme, lamento decirte que no estaré en tu boda padre, mañana mismo me iré de aquí así ya no tienes mas problemas conmigo-dije subiendo las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto.**_

_**-Victoria esta conversación no ha terminado!-dijo muy enojado.**_

_**-Para mi si, Jess lamento que tu y tus hijos deban ver esta estúpida discución-dije antes de que mi padre me tomara de los brazos.**_

_**-Victoria, terminemos con esto, quien es el padre de tu hijo?-dijo con un tono molesto, pero porque dijo ''quien es el padre de tu hijo?'' acaso enloqueció?**_

_**-De que hijo estas hablando-le dije confundida.**_

_**-No finjas Victoria, ya se que estas embrazada-dijo y note que su tono cambio de molesto a... dolido.**_

_**-De donde sacaste esa estupidez? Yo no estoy embarazada y si lo estuviera yo ya no estaría **_**_aquí!-Dije enojada por la gran estupidez que dijo._**

_**-Entonces como explicas en test de embarazo que estaba en tu maleta?-dijo enojado.**_

_**-Estuviste revisando mi maleta?!-le pregunte enojada.**_

**_-No, Katy lo encontró en una de las maletas que le dejaste para desempacar-dijo mas tranquilo._**

_**-Sabes, ese test de embarazo que encontró la gran Katy en mi maleta no es mio, es de la hija de **_**_Dauphine, ella me lo dio para que me deshaga de el -dije aguantando las ganas de matar a la idiota de Katy._**

_**-Oh, hija yo...yo no lo sabia, lo siento mucho pequeña-dijo acercándose a mi.**_

_**-Bien sera mejor que me largue de aquí antes de que empieces con la estupidez de las disculpas-dije subiendo las escaleras.**_

_**-De veras hija lo siento mucho y me disculpo por esto con ustedes chicos-dijo apenado por lo que hizo.**_

_**Luego de entrar a mi habitación decidí tomar una ducha, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo sucedido esa mañana, pasaron 20 minutos y sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta.**_

_**-Adelante estoy en el baño!-grite mientras me tapaba con un poco de espuma.**_

_**-Hola, lamento lo que sucedió con tu padre-dijo Jade sentándose al borde de la tina.**_

**_-No te preocupes, en que puedo servirte?-le dije sin darle mucha atención._**

**_-Primero quiero que me prestes atención y segundo quiero que me enseñes a tocar la guitarra -dijo con un tono mas amable. _**

_**-Claro, algo mas?-dije sin darle mucha atención.**_

_**-Si, quiero que me tomes en cuenta!-dijo enojada trato de golpearme pero eso hizo que caiga en la tina arriba mio.**_

_**-Eres idiota o que!? Sal de arriba mio no eres tan liviana como aparenta!-dije enojada ya que odiaba ese tipo de escenas en la tina.**_

_**-Oh vamos se que te gusta-dijo en un tono sensual.**_

**_-Cállate y sal de arriba mio!-dije mas enojada aun ya que seguía arriba mio. _**

_**-Si no lo hago que me harás?-dijo acercándose mas a mi rostro.**_

_**-Y luego la lesbiana soy yo?-dije corriendo mi rostro al costado.**_

**_-Cállate, ahora solo déjame disfrutar esto-dijo rompiendo el espacio que había entre nuestro labios._**

_**Su boca sabia a café y chocolates, nuestras lenguas encajaban tan bien, me sentía bien al sentirla cerca de mi al sentir sus labios, todos mis problemas desaparecieron por un instantes, hasta que recordé que estaba besando al mi futura hermanastra y eso hizo que mi globo se desinflaba, la aleje suavemente de mi, me sentía tan mal por lo que acababa de suceder pero a la vez tan bien, vi su cara con una expresión de desconcierto y decidí hablar.**_

**_-Besas muy bien pero eres mi hermanastra y me siento mal por esto, por favor vete-dije sin mirarla a los ojos._**

**_-Aun no somos hermanastras, así que puedo seguir con esto-dijo acercándose a mi boca otra vez._**

**_-No, no puedes, esto esta mal Jade, eres mi futura hermanastra, tienes novio y yo estoy con... no importa-dije bajando la mirada-solo vete por favor-le dije apenada por lo que acababa de suceder._**

**_-Me iré solo porque tengo frío, no porque tu me lo ayas dicho, mañana a las 16:10 p.m ve al ''Caja Negra'' y lleva tu guitarra, adiós-dijo dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla._**

_**Salí de la tina 20 minutos después de que Jade se fuera, me senté en el borde de la cama y pensé por unos minutos lo que había sucedido en el baño, porque lo hizo? para que lo hizo? y porque no podía dejar de pensar en el sabor de sus labios? Decidí dormir un poco ya que mañana seria un largo día...**_

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado gente!

Guest: donde leíste ese fic de catrina? y me parece muy interesante tu idea voy a ver que hago e.e

DannyWest: Tori no es casanova, solo emm ok si es algo así XD

SoDamnBeautiful1: que bueno que te aya gustado :3

mica: obvio que lo voy a seguir todo sea por Jori y Catrina ._.

kira 511: tal vez no lo sepas pero extraño tus Reviews ultra largos :C

Aclaro que son las 00:35 a.m en un par de horas tengo que ir al cole y alves el viernes sabado y domingo no actualise :/ pero tal vez si :D aunque creo que no pueda hacerlo :( nos leemos en un par de horas :3


	5. La mentira tiene patas cortas

_***Narra Jade***_

_**Estaba en el ''Caja Negra'' con Tara, no puedo creer que tenga que hacer toda esta estupidez para que deje en paz a mi novio, lo del beso de ayer con Vega fue todo un engaño, con la estúpida Tara hicimos un trato, si yo conseguía que Vega cayera a mis pies ella dejaba de molestar a mi novio, eran las 16:20 y Vega aun no llegaba, que idiota, luego de esperar 10 minutos mas llego con su guitarra, se veía tan linda con ese short tan pequeño y esa blusa que dejaba ver su bello abdomen marcado.**_

_**-Llegas 30 minutos tarde Vega, ya estaba por irme-dije enojada por esperar tanto.**_

_**-Lo siento, bien tengo poco tiempo así que dime sabes que es un Clavijero?-dijo ignorándome como de costumbre.**_

_**-No, pero creo que es esto-dije señalando esa clase de palo medio corto.**_

_**-No, ese es el mástil o diapasón y un clavijero es esto-dijo señalando con su dedo en parte de arriba de la guitarra.  
**_

_**-Ah bien, sabes a mi no me interesa eso, yo quiero componer algo-dijo acercándome mas a ella.**_

_**-Bien, mira yo tocare algo y tu lo repites-dijo poniendo la guitarra en sus perfectas piernas tan largas y sensuales, Jade deja de pensar en eso!**_

_**-Okey, puede ser Diamonds? Amo esa canción-dije poniendo mi mano en su pierna.  
**_

_**-Si claro, ahora saca tu amano de ha y ponla en esa guitarra-dijo algo molesta.**_

_**-Porque? No te gusta?-dije en un tono sensual, acercándome a ella.**_

_**-Jade, basta eres hija de la futura esposa de mi padre-dijo empujándome suavemente.**_

_**-No estamos haciendo nada malo, o si?-dije tomándola de las manos.**_

_**-No, pero si sigues con esto vamos a terminar mal-dijo tratando de soltarse.**_

_**-Tori, me gustas te gusto que mas quieres?-dije pegándome a su cuerpo.**_

_**-Tu no me gustas, bien ya es tarde debo irme-dijo tratando de moverse pero yo se lo impedía.**_

_**-Tori, aceptarlo mueres por mi, no hace falta que lo ocultes-dije tratando de besar sus labios.**_

_**-Espera, tal vez si me gustes un poco... Bueno un poco mucho o algo así, pero tu tienes novio-dijo mas tranquila.**_

_**-Eso no importa, ahora solo importamos nosotras-dije besando suavemente su cuello, me sentí como la peor persona en el mundo por estar asiendo eso, jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas.**_

_**Luego de unos minutos escuche las 2 palabras que mas quiera oír en ese momento ''Me Gustas'' esas simples palabras iban a mejorar mi relación con Beck, Tara ya no estaría atrás de el y no tendríamos mas discusiones o algún problema en nuestra relación.**_

_**-Bien, Jade cumpliste, así que yo ahora voy a cumplir-dijo Tara saliendo de su escondite.**_

_**-De que esta hablando esta rubia?-pregunto Tori confundida.**_

_**-Bueno Jade te lo explicara, suerte-dijo saliendo de hay para dejarnos solas.**_

_**-Que tienes que explicarme?-me pregunto alejándose un poco de mi.**_

_**-Yo hice un trato con Tara, si yo lograba que digas que te gusto ella iba a dejar en paz a Beck y a mi-dije sin poder mirarla a la cara.**_

_**-Osea que todo esto fue mentira?-me pregunto con un tono de tristeza.**_

_**-Si, siento mucho haberte echo esto pero no tenia opción-dije para defenderme.**_

_**-No te molestes, esta todo bien.-dijo ocultando su rostro entre su cabello- Adiós-se despidió tomando su guitarra.**_

_**Luego de eso me quede un largo rato pensando en la estupidez que había echo solo para alejar a Tara de Beck soy tan idiota me repetía una y otra vez, juegue con los sentimientos de Tori solo por una estupidez, eran las 20:30 p.m decidí ir a casa para disculparme con Tori, cuando llegue a casa David y mi madre estaban preparando la cena, Trina y Alex estaban hablando, busque por toda la casa pero no encontré a Tori le pregunte a Trina y Alex pero ellos no sabían donde estaban, fui donde estaban mi madre y David les pregunte si la habían visto o algo pero tampoco sabían, la llame varias veces pero no contestaba. Eran las 21:15 y ella entro por la puerta principal justo al momento de la cena, su padre la llamo para que se sentase con nosotros ella solo asintió y se sentó enfrente de mi ya que era el único lugar libre, no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que David empezó a hablar con ella.**_

_**-Y bien, como estuvo tu día pequeña? Por lo que se saliste con alguien hoy, se puede saber quien es?-pregunto con un tono simpático.**_

_**-Estuvo bien y se llama Estefania-dijo sin mirar a su padre.**_

_**-Oh que bueno que estés haciendo nuevas amigas hija y Jade como estuvo tu días?-me pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi.**_

_**-Fue el peor día de mi vida, disculpen ya no tengo apetito-dije saliendo de mi lugar para poder ir a mi habitación.**_

_**Subí a mi habitación y llame a Cat, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar sobre la gran estupidez que hice, llame como 9 veces pero ella no me contestaba, luego de un tiempo salgo al balcón y veo que hay alguien en la piscina tomos los binoculares que estaban en mi mesita de noche y veo que es Tori, son las 00:30 p.m baje al jardín y la observo por unos minutos hasta que se percata de que yo estaba hay, le sonrió pero ella solo me ignora y vuelve a sumergirse, luego de dos minutos veo que aun no sale de allí abajo muy preocupada me tiro a la piscina y tomo de los brazos a Tori para sacarla de hay, veo su cara y tiene una expresión como enojada.  
**_

_**-Estas bien?-le pregunto mirando sus hermosos ojos oscuros.**_

_**-Si-dijo con un tono enojado y seco aunque estuviéramos totalmente mojadas. **_

_**-Que bueno, quieres ir a tomar algo?-le pregunte con media sonrisa.**_

_**-Son las 00:40 p.m-dijo mirando su reloj.**_

_**-Tienes razón, sabes tengo 4 botellas de cerveza y 2 de whisky en mi habitación, quieres ir?-le pregunte amablemente.**_

_**-No, debo irme-dijo saliendo de la piscina.**_

_**-A donde?-pregunte interesada por su respuesta.**_

_**-Una fiesta-me respondió secando su cuerpo.**_

_**-De quien?-le pregunte preocupada por el horario en el que se iría a esa fiesta.**_

_**-De alguien que conocí en Starbucks-dijo atando su cabello.**_

_**-Oh que lastima, no podrás ir-le dije saliendo rápido de la piscina.**_

_**-Porque no?-me dijo parándose frente a mi.**_

_**-Porque vas a estar en tu habitación durmiendo-le dije acercándome a ella.**_

_**-Eso no va a pasar-dijo caminando hacia dentro.**_

_**La seguí hasta su habitación espere que ella entrara primero y luego sin previo aviso entre yo también, me senté en el borde de su cama y vi como se quedo mirándome.  
**_

_**-Que quieres?-me pregunto mirándome enojada.**_

_**-Te quiero pedir disculpas por la estupidez que hice esta tarde, estuvo muy mal jugar así con tus sentimientos-dije parándome frente a ella.**_

_**-No tienes que pedirme disculpas Jade, ahora te pido que te vayas de aquí porque debo cambiarme-dijo sacándome de su habitación.**_

_**-Dije que no podrás ir-dije con un tono de autoridad.**_

_**-A ver niña, porque no puedo ir?-dije acercándose mas a mi.**_

_**-Porque yo lo digo, ademas es muy tarde para que salgas-dije firmemente.**_

_**-Tu no puedes decirme que hacer y que no-dijo sacando un pequeño short de su closet.**_

_**-Pero puedo hacer esto-dije cerrando la puerta de su closet con ella dentro.**_

_**-Oye abre la puerta!-dijo enojada.**_

_**-No, si gritas tu padre vendrá y le diré que ibas a escaparte-dije sacando mi celular.**_

_**-Tengo claustrofobia no puedes dejarme aquí!-dijo golpeando la puerta.**_

_**-Mal por ti, sabes vendré al amanecer así que ya puedes acomodarte en tu closet-dije apoyándome en la puerta.**_

_**-Eres una idiota juro que me vengaré por esto West!-Grito antes de cerrar la boca y sentarse en el suelo.**_

* * *

**_D: se que el capitulo no es el mejor de todos pero es que son las 2:40 a.m estoy cansada y mi inspiración se esfumo :/ el próximo capitulo va a tener mas de que hablar, una pregunta cuantos años tienen? Ayer estaba hablando con una amiga y me dijo que seria bueno que les pregunte sus edades no se porque pero dijo que lo haga._**

**_kira 511: En primer lugar Feliz Cumpleaños. Lo del embarazo se me ocurrió porque últimamente muchas personas que conozco están embarazadas ._. Lo del padre de Tori se me ocurrió porque vi una película la cual no recuerdo su nombre y bueno en una escena pasaba eso XD Tori tal vez no se vaya, aun lo estoy pensando e.e va a ver muchos mas acercamientos entre estas dos sensuales chicas. Lo de la imagen me encantaría yo no manejo muy bien las ediciones y todo eso :(_**

**_DannyWest : Que bueno que te agrade esto de que yo actualice todas las noches, bueno es de noche en donde estoy yo tal vez en donde estas vos es de día ._. Espero que te aya gustado este capitulo._**

**_Guest: Lo se es un idiota igual que Katy la ama de llaves ._. Ley ese fic y es muy triste llore mucho cuando lo leí._**

**_SoDamnBeautiful1 : Lo del beso no aceptado creo que quedo claro que no lo acepto por que Jade tiene novio y es ademas es la hermanastra de Tori ._. En el próximo capitulo aparecerá la pareja de Tori m_m _**

**_mica: Que bueno que te guste :3 espero que te sigan gustando ._._**

**_Nara375: En el próximo capitulo voy a explicar porque ella actuó así, Hice eso porque en la mayoría de los fics Jade es la que provoca, la diva, el centro del universo así que quise hacer algo distinto, osea Tori es la que mas importa y todo eso._**

**_Bye a todos nos olemos luego... Perdón nos leemos luego XD _**


	6. Novia Nueva

_***Narra Tori***_

_**No puedo creer que esta niña me aya echo esto! Como se le ocurre, pero de esto si me vengaré, no es que me guste eso de la venganza y esas cosas solo que en menos de 24 horas arruino mi vida, primero juega con mis sentimientos para mejorar su relación con el estúpido de Beck y ahora me encierra en mi propio closet! Que chica tan inmadura, ahora entiendo porque hizo lo que hizo, aun son las 5:30 a.m creo que voy a morir aquí, bien Tori piensa que estas en un lugar espacioso, sin nadie que te moleste.**_

_**-Buenos días chica mala, tienes suerte aun no ha amanecido pero te dejare salir-dijo la estúpida de Jade abriendo la puerta del closet.**_

_**-Esto lo vas a pagar idiota, que te hice yo para que me hicieras esto!?-le grite empujándola.**_

_**-Bueno nada solo que estaba aburrida y necesitaba molestar a alguien, otra cosa mas vuelves a decirme idiota y clavaré mis tijeras en tu lindo y suave cuello-dijo sacando unas tijeras de sus botas.**_

_**-Quiero ver eso IDIOTA-dije remarcando la palabra ''idiota''**_

_**-No me tientes a usar mis tijeras contigo niña-dijo acercándose mas a mi.**_

_**-Solo eres un montón de palabras, a mi no me asusta-dije tirando sus tijeras al piso-Ahora no eres tan ruda sin tus tijeras verdad?-dije en un tono burlón.**_

_**-Basta, no quiero golpearte así que levanta mi tijeras y devuelvemelas-dijo con ese maldito tono de autoridad que tanto odio!  
**_

_**-Eres tan cobarde West, levanta tu juguete y sal de mi habitación-dije señalando la puerta.**_

_**-Bien, por cierto tu rata accidentalmente se cayo a la piscina y murió-dijo tomando sus tijeras, esperen dijo ''**__**tu rata accidentalmente se cayo a la piscina y murió'' Akira murió!?**_

_****__**-Que le hiciste a mi hurón idiota!-grite desesperada.**_

_**-Yo no le hice nada, tu estúpida rata cayo a la piscina-dijo en su defensa.**_

_**-Chicas sus gritos se escuchan hasta nuestra habitación, todo esta bien?-dijo mi padre entrando a mi habitación acompañado por Jessica.**_

_**-Papá Jessica lamento mucho haberlos despertado pero Jade mato a mi hurón!-dije calmándome un poco mas.**_

_**-Yo no lo mate, la estúpida rata callo a la piscina y se ahogo!-dijo enojada.**_

_**-Jade estas castigada por los próximos 5 meses Tori lamento mucho lo de Akira, listo asunto arreglado ahora por favor vuelvan a dormir son las 6:00 a.m y es domingo-dijo Jessica algo adormecida.  
**_

_**-No puedes castigarme por algo que no hice!-grito furiosa a su madre.**_

_**-Jess, no creo que este bien castigar a Jade, Tori solo era un hurón ademas ya estaba grande le llego su hora así que ya tranquila mañana te llevare a comprar un perrito, ahora basta de gritos-dijo mi padre muy tranquilo, como se le ocurre decirme eso, Jade tiene la culpa de que mi vida se este convirtiendo en un infierno.**_

_**Todos se habían ido ya de mi habitación, decidí salir a caminar un poco, hace tiempo que no lo hacia, abrí mi closet y saque unos jeans ajustados de color negro, una blusa de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta negra, salí sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido en este lugar amanece muy temprano, había algunas personas corriendo y otras solo regando su jardín delantero, camine hasta un parque que había solo a 5 calles de la casa me senté en uno de los bancos y me dispuse a escuchar algo de música, luego de unos minutos siento que alguien se sentó junto a mi, abro los ojos y veo a una hermosa pelirroja era Cat llevaba una blusa negra y un mini short que dejaba ver sus lindas piernas, quede embobada mirando sus piernas hasta que ella empieza a hablar.  
**_

_**-Holiiis Tori, que haces aquí tan temprano?-me pregunto con un linda sonrisa.**_

_**-Hola Cat, vine a tomar un poco de aire y tu?-dije amablemente, no se porque pero esta chica es tan tierna que hace desaparecer todos mis problemas.**_

_**-Vine a hacer ejercicio, no fuiste a la fiesta anoche-dijo con un pequeño puchero.**_

_**-Lo se, Jade me encerró en mi closet toda la noche, siento mucho no poder ido-dije posando una de mis manos en su pierna.**_

_**-Oh Jade, desde la fiesta que no la veo, oye en dos días empiezan las clases, tu a que preparatoria iras? Te gustaría ir a Hollywood Arts? Estará Andre Robbie Beck Jade Trina y yo-dijo algo emocionada.**_

_**-Me encantaría, pero yo ya me gradué, tome clases avanzadas-dije sin poder despegar mi mirada de sus lindo labios.  
**_

_**-Oh que mal, bueno en realidad que bien que te ayas graduado y que mal que no puedas acompañarme es decir acompañarnos a mi y a los demás-dije jugando con su cabello.**_

_**-Oye quieres que vayamos por un café?-le pregunte para cambiar de tema.**_

_**-No es muy temprano? Digo las tiendas de Starbucks abren a las 8:30 los domingos-dijo mirando su reloj.**_

_**-Entonces vayamos a mi casa y tomemos algo hay que de parece?-le pregunte poniéndome de pie.**_

_**-Claro, vamos-dijo levantándose de la banca.**_

_**Luego de un rato ya estábamos en la sala tomando café y mirando ''Lost'' no me había dado cuenta pero Cat tiene una gran imaginación es tan inocente que me dan ganas de abrazarla y protegerla de cualquier persona en este mundo, me contó que tiene un hermana muy raro y tiene muchas historias muy locas, una vez su hermano podo la alfombra, luego de un rato bajo Trina a desayunar, no se que le pasa esta muy rara y ahora que me ve con Cat no me mira ni me habla.**_

_**-Trina pasa algo?-le pregunto preocupada, pero no me contesta.**_

_**-Trina? Quieres hablar con alguien?-le pregunta Cat poniendo su mano en el hombro de Trina.**_

_**-No Cat, desayunare en mi alcoba-dijo saliendo de la sala, tal vez sea mi imaginación pero yo creo que a Trina le gusta Cat, esperen no es mi imaginación a Trina le gusta Cat!**_

_**-Tori, estas bien?-me pregunta Cat poniendo su mano sobre la mía.**_

_**-Si solo pensaba, oye te gusta Trina?-le pregunto sin rodeos.**_

_**-Eh... Si, pero jamas podría estar con ella...-dijo con un tono triste.**_

_**-Como lo sabes?-le pregunte tomando un poco de café.**_

_**-Es algo obvio, ella tiene muchos chicos guapos que mueren por estar con ella y jamas se fijaría en alguien como yo-dijo bajando su mirada.**_

_**-Eso no es verdad, eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo sexy, unas piernas que con solo mirarlas te dan ganas de hacerte hijos y tienes esos hermosos labios que dan ganas de besarte todo el tiempo!-dije tomándola de las mejillas.**_

_**-Vega llevas una semana aquí y ya quieres llevar a la cama a Cat-dijo Jade que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.**_

_**-No tienes otra persona a quien molestar?-dije molesta.**_

_**-No, hola Cat que haces aquí tan temprano?-le pregunta sentándose a mi lado.**_

_**-Nos cruzamos con Tori en el parque y me invito a tomar café-dijo Cat con su tono tan infantil.**_

_**-Que interesante, cuando le dirán a sus padres que están juntas?-pregunta con su tono tan egocéntrico.**_

_**-De que hablas yo y To...-no la deje terminar.**_

_**-Hoy mismo porque crees que esta aquí?-dije tomando mas fuerte la mano de Cat.**_

_**-Que? Ustedes están saliendo de verdad?-Pregunta con una mirada confundida.**_

_**-Si, bien Cat y yo estaremos en mi habitación-dije llevándome a Cat de hay.**_

_**-Tori porque dijiste eso?-me pregunto ya en mi habitación.**_

_**-Mira Cat, a ti te gusta Trina y yo sospecho que también le gustas a Trina, que tal si tu y yo finjamos que estamos saliendo para ver si Trina siente algo por ti, que dices?-le pregunto algo animada.**_

_**-Esta bien, así que tu y yo ahora somos novias?-dice con un tono coqueto.**_

_**-Claro que si novia jajaja-le dije abrazándola.  
**_

_**-Hija puedo pasar?-pregunta mi padre detrás de la puerta.**_

_**-Si claro-digo desde mi cama.**_

_**-Oh hola Cat, hija debo viajar de urgencia a New York por 4 días con Jessica, tu te quedaras con Trina y Jade, Alex vendrá con nosotros portate bien cariño, adiós Cat saluda a tu padre de mi parte-dijo dejándome un beso en la frente.**_

_**-Bien, que quieres hacer?-le pregunte a Cat después de que mi padre saliera de mi habitación.**_

_**-Que tal a la plaza? Podemos invitar a Trina, Jade, Beck, Andre y Robbie que te parece?-me pregunto mirando su celular.**_

_**-Claro si tu quieres-dije algo cansada.**_

_**-Yey! Iré a avisarle a los demás-dijo saltando de la cama.**_

* * *

Se que es corto el capitulo, es que son las 5:00 a.m no duermo desde hace 2 día y en una hora tengo que ir a la escuela, estoy super cansada pero no las quiero dejar sin capitulo nuevo así que acá estoy.

Espero que les aya gustado.

SoDamnBeautiful1 : que bueno que te aya gustado :D

chapiscruz: la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio o algo así decía mi profesor de Historia XD va a ver venganza pero mas adelante :3

kira 511: la inspiración no me llega rápido, solo llega de 1 a.m a 3 a.m (seguro pensas que es broma, pero no, es verdad) Yo tambien escribo a escondida de mi familia porque puedo llegar a tener grandes problemas, no porque escriba sino porque escribo cosas entre chicas ._. Jade la cago totalmente pero la historia se pondra mas interesante así, sobre la imagen dibujada o editada va a quedar bien igual, estaba pensando en algo como las hermanas Vega son los lobo y Jade y Cat los vampiros ._. y cosas así :D Gracias por ayudarme busque personas que sepan editar o algo así pero nadie es tan bueno OKI Bye Besos.

mica: Jade es muy mala lo se, así que tenes 16 añitos (mirada pervertida) okno yo tengo 14 ._.

Nara375: lo que hizo Jade estuvo mal pero Tori va a vengarse e.e

DannyWest: enserio? horarios accesibles? con suerte duermo 3 horas al día, si lo del caja negra fue muy estupido.

Guest: se merecia mucho vas, por eso ahora viene la venganza xd


	7. Jason el esposo

_***Narra Trina***_

_**Estaba en mi habitación tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Cat pero fue inútil ya que ella entro corriendo a mi habitación, muchas veces soñé con el día en el que Cat entre corriendo a mi habitación y me pida que sea su novia.**_

_**-Se te ofrece algo Cat?-le pregunto mirando mi celular.**_

_**-No, solo quería preguntarte si quieres ir a la playa-dijo sentándose a mi lado.**_

_**-Claro, solo deja que me cambie-dije sacando mi bikini de mi closet.**_

_**-Bien-dijo aun sentada en mi cama.**_

_**-Cat, quiero cambiarme...Eso significa que debes irte-dije embobada mirando sus piernas.**_

_**-Pero somo chicas no tienes de que preocuparte, a Jade no le molesta que este cuando ella se cambia-dijo con su tono tan infantil.**_

_**-Eh claro-dije con recelo por lo que dijo de Jade.**_

_**Luego de unos minutos ya estábamos todos abajo Andre Robbie Tori Jade Beck y Cat, sin mas tome las llaves de mi auto y fuimos directo a la muy conocida ''Playa Venecia'' luego de unos 40 minutos llegamos, vi como Cat y Tori estaban muy cariñosas, no le tome mucha importancia y con ayuda de Andre empezamos hacer algunos tragos para los demás, estábamos viendo las estupideces que hacia Robbie para impresionar a las chicas.**_

_**-Oigan alguien vio a Tori y a Cat?-pregunto Beck mirando hacia todos lados.**_

_**-Deben estar teniendo sexo en algún lugar de aquí-dijo Jade sin dejar de mirar sus celular.**_

_**-A que te refieres Jade?-pregunto Andre mirándola seriamente.**_

_**-Cat y Vega están saliendo que nadie lo sabe?-dijo Jade dejando de lado su celular.**_

_**-No-dijeron todos en un unisono.**_

_**-Jade vimos a un cachorro muy parecido a ti!-dijo Cat tomando la mano de Tori.**_

_**-Me estas diciendo perra?-dijo Jade enojada.**_

_**-No! Solo que te pareces a uno-dijo Cat con su típico tono infantil.**_

_**-Que te pasa Tori, todo bien?-pregunto Beck mirándola preocupado.**_

_**-No, lo siento pero debo irme adiós chicos-tomando su bolso-adiós Cat-dijo dándole un apasionado beso el cual dejo boquiabiertos a todos.**_

_**-Cat, desde cuando están saliendo tu y Tori?-pregunto Beck muy interesado.**_

_**-Ehhh solo llevamos unos días-dijo Cat algo nerviosa.**_

_**-Trina te encuentras bien?-me pregunto Robbie al ver que estaba desconectada del grupo.**_

_**-Si, estoy bien-dije con una sonrisa fingida.**_

_**-Chicos recorde que tengo que terminar unos trabajos, sera mejor que me vaya y los haga, adiós-dijo Jade guardando su celular.**_

_**-Quieres que te acompañe?-le pregunto Beck.**_

_**-No, ya estoy grande para tener a alguien detrás de mi!-dijo enojada, que gruñona.**_

_**-Trina, podemos hablar un momento?-me pregunto Cat.**_

_**-Claro, dime-dije dándole la menor importancia posible.**_

_**-A solas...-dijo mirando a los demás.**_

_**-Bien, vamos a caminar-dije resignada, de seguro me preguntara algo sobre Tori.**_

_***Narra Tori***_

_**No puedo creer que este pasando esto de nuevo, porque rayos me metí con un tipo así, que idiota soy ahora como le diré a mi padre que mi ex novio me esta extorsionando para que me case con el, porque fui tan idiota?!**_

_**-Vega que haces aquí?-me pregunta una voz muy conocida...Jade**_

_**-Lo mismo que tu-dije sin mirarla.**_

_**-No lo creo, seria imposible-dijo sentándose junto a mi.**_

_**-Porque? Que vienes a hacer aquí?-le pregunte sin mucho interés.**_

_**-Quería hablar contigo sobre nuestra relación-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.**_

_**-Entre tu y yo no hay ninguna relación-dije recordando las discusión que tuvimos en la mañana.**_

_**-Si, tenemos una y aunque no sea la mejor de todas es una relación que me gusta, se que soy mala contigo, pero es que no lo puedo controlar tu eres tan...Buena, linda, tienes un cuerpo divino, eres la chica perfecta que no tiene problemas, sacas 10 en todos sus trabajos, mis amigos te prefieren a ti, mi madre muere por tener una hija como tu, Alex no lleva conociéndote mas de una semana y ya eres como la hermana que siempre deseó toda su vida y ahora Cat ella es mi mejor amiga y tu solo llegas y ya eres su novia...-dijo con tristeza.**_

_**-Jade, no se si golpearte o darte un fuerte abrazo por lo que acabas de decir-dije mirándola seriamente.**_

_**-Prefiero un golpe, que tiene de malo lo que dije?-me pregunto.**_

_**-Tus amigos no me conocen de verdad así que no pueden preferirme a mi antes que a ti, tu madre te ama y no le importa que seas así ella sabe que eres una buena persona, Alex el me dijo que no te cambiaría por nada en este mundo porque eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, Cat ella seguirá siendo tu mejor amiga-dije sinceramente.**_

_**-No respondiste mi pregunta-dijo fingiendo un enojo.**_

_**-Que yo no soy así, no soy perfecta como dices, no soy la chica que no tiene problemas tengo muchos problemas y no son problemas de niña rica, son problemas de verdad-dije frunciendo el ceño.**_

_**-Puedo ayudarte en alguno de esos problemas?-pregunto elevando una de sus cejas.**_

_**-No, aun estoy enfadada contigo, mataste a mi hurón-dije dándole la espalda.**_

_**-Ya te dije que yo no lo mate!-dijo furiosa.**_

_**-Ya lo se, solo estoy bromeando contigo, por cierto voy a vengarme por lo del closet-dije muy segura.**_

_**-Claro claro, porque te fuiste así? Te veías algo tensa-dijo cambiando de tema.**_

_**-Nada grave, sabes no eres tan mala como pensé-dije poniendo una de mis manos en sus hombros.**_

_**-Sigues enojada por lo que hice con Tara?-me pregunto mirándome con esos lindos ojos.**_

_**-Nunca estuve enojada, ya te lo había dicho-dije mirando hacia otro lado.**_

_**-Ok, así que te gusto? Eres algo masoquista-dijo burlándose de mi.**_

_**-Eres linda pero no tanto-dije con un tono egocéntrico.**_

_**-Que idiota eres!-dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro.**_

_**-Hola cariño, te estuve buscando en todos lados, porque no me dijiste que estaba aquí?-dijo una vos masculina detrás de mi.**_

_**-Jason...Que haces aquí?!-dije asustada al verlo.**_

_**-Vega quien es el?-pregunto Jade algo...Enojada?**_

_**-Soy su futuro esposo y tu?-le respondió de mala gana.**_

_**-No es de tu incumbencia, Vega explícame esto ahora!-dijo enojada.**_

_**-El es Jason mi prometido-dije nerviosa.**_

_**-Cat sabe esto?-me pregunto.**_

_**-Quien es Cat?-pregunta Jason.**_

_**-No importa, vamos a hablar a otro lado-dije arrastrando a Jason.**_

_**-No hace falta traeré mi auto, no te vayas a ir-dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto odio.**_

_**-Vega vas a casarte y estas con Cat, eres idiota o que?!-me grito enojada-Esto Cat lo va a saber-dijo mas calmada.**_

_**-Jade, por favor no digas nada de esto, tu solo no te metas y no digas nada de esto-dije tomándola de brazo.**_

_**-Yo me voy a meter donde quiera tu no eres quien para decirme que hacer y que no!-dijo tratando de soltarse.**_

_**-Por favor Jade no hagas o digas nada-dije casi rogando.**_

_**-Porque?-dijo muy indiferente.**_

_**-No puedo decirte, solo no te metas-dije caminando hacia Jason.**_

_**Luego de un largo viaje aguantando al idiota de Jason llegamos a mi casa, me asegure de que no aya nadie y lo lleve a mi habitación para hablar con el.**_

_**-Bien, dime que quieres ahora?-dije molesta.**_

_**-Porque me tratas así amor?-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.**_

_**-No me digas ''amor'' idiota, que quieres mas dinero o que?-dije mas molesta aun.**_

_**-Vas a ser mi esposa, así que mas respeto por favor-dijo sentándose en mi cama.**_

_**-Dijiste que querías dinero, te lo di ahora cumple tu parte del trato-dije mas calmada.**_

_**-Dije dinero y matrimonio, solo falta una cosa y no tendrás que lidiar mas conmigo-dijo mirando unas revista de moda.**_

_**-Para que quieres casarte conmigo? Según tu solo soy una estúpida niña que no vale la pena-dije sentándome en mi escritorio.**_

_**-Aun no vales la pena, pero te amo igual-dijo con su gran ego.**_

_**-Tu no sabes amar, te daré mas dinero y me darás las fotos-dije seriamente.**_

_**-Sabes, si tu quieres yo puedo darte las fotos, pero después de mostrárselas a tu padre-dijo el muy idiota.**_

_**-Que estúpido eres, me casare contigo pero me darás las fotos y dejaras en paz a mi familia-dije parándome frente a el.**_

_**-Bien, en una semanas estarás en un altar junto a mi diciendo ''acepto''-dijo abrazándome.**_

_**-No me toques-dije empujándolo.**_

_**-No te quejes! Seré tu esposo deberás hacer el amor conmigo deberás despertar todas las mañanas junto a mi tendremos 4 hijos una niña dos niños y tendremos un lindo perro al cual llamaremos Trina-dijo con un tono de psicópata.**_

_**-Que idiota eres!-grite enojada.**_

_**-Todo bien aquí oí unos gritos-dijo Beck entrando a mi habitación seguido por Andre y Jade.**_

_**-Si beck no te preocupes, solo...No importa, Jason espera en el auto iré por mi equipaje-dije tratando de no dejar salir esas tontas lagrimas.**_

_**-Equipaje? Que ya te vas?-pregunto Andre.**_

_**-Si, debemos organizar nuestra boda, bien adiós-dijo saliendo de mi habitación.**_

_**-Tu vas a casarte? Creí que estabas con Cat-dijo Beck confundido.**_

_**-Donde esta Cat?-pregunte sin darle importancia a lo que dijo Beck.**_

_**-Aquí estoy! Hola Tori!-dijo dándome un abrazo.**_

_**-Cat esto se termino, voy a casarme con Jason-dije seria-pueden dejarme sola un momento por favor-dije aguantando las lagrimas.**_

_**-Porque no me lo dijiste antes?! Sabes eres lo peor, te odio!-dijo Cat enojada.**_

_**-Lo se Cat, pueden dejarme sola-dije dándoles la espalda.**_

_**-Claro-dijeron todos en un unisono.**_

_**Luego se escuchar que la puerta cerrar libere todas esas lagrimas que tenia guardadas, no solo de tristeza también de odio a mi misma, si no fuera tan idiota esto no estaría pasando, soy tan idiota, luego de armar mi maleta, alguien golpea mi puerta.**_

_**-Ahora no puedo-dije secando mis lagrimas.**_

_**-Si, ahora si puedes-dijo Cat entrando a mi habitación.**_

_**-Que necesitas Cat?-dije de espaldas a ella.**_

_**-Quiero agradecerte esto! Trina me dijo cosas muy lindas para que deje de llorar y bueno hoy por la noche saldré con ella-dijo Feliz.**_

_**-Vaya que rápida, me alegro por ti Cat espero que no me sigas odiando-dije tratando se sonreír.**_

_**-Que pasa? Estas triste lo noto en tus ojos-dijo seria.**_

_**-No pasa nada Cat, tengo que irme, suerte con Trina-dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**-Claro, oye ese tipo da miedo, ten cuidado-dijo preocupada.**_

_**-Cat, quieres dejarme hablar con mi hermana-dijo Trina entrando a mi habitación.**_

_**-Claro-dijo ella saliendo.**_

_**-Que pasa Trina?-dije sentándome a su lado.**_

_**-Queria agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi con Cat-dijo con una sonrisa.**_

_**-De que hablas?-dije fingiendo que no sabia de que hablaba.**_

_**-No te hagas, tu y Cat novias? jajaja eso solo me lo creí por un momento-dijo feliz.**_

_**-Espero que no me odies-dije fingiendo una sonrisa.**_

_**-Eres mi hermana jamas te odiare, donde te iras?-me pregunto mirando mi maleta.**_

_**-Regresare a París con Jason, vendré para la boda de papá, por cierto cuida a Cat-dije dándole un abrazo.**_

_**-Pero espera, papá sabe esto? Porque te vas?-dijo preocupada.**_

_**-Llamare a papá luego no creo que se moleste, me iré porque no soporto estar lejos de casa-dije tomando mi maleta.**_

_**-Pero...-no puedo terminar ya que Jade nos interrumpido.**_

_**-Oye tu auto se descompuso, debieran quedarse hasta mañana-dijo de mala gana.**_

_**-Es verdad amor, pero Jade dijo que podíamos quedarnos aquí hasta mañana-dijo Jason apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.**_

_**-Dije que Vega podía quedarse tu no-dijo Jade enojada.**_

_**-No te preocupes Jason tu puedes irte a la habitación de huésped-dije poniendo mi maleta en el closet.  
**_

_**-Claro, me parece bien-dijo con una boba sonrisa.**_

_**-Hoy usare esa habitación, Robbie se quedara con Andre aquí-dijo Jade-puedes ir a un hotel o a un parque-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.**_

_**-Tori, no dirás nada?-pregunto Jason.**_

_**-Claro, llévate un abrigo hace frío por las noches-dije sin darle importancia.**_

_**-Bien, vendré por ti en la mañana, trata de no hace estupideces igual que siempre-dijo saliendo de mi habitación.**_

_**-Trata de caer a un pozo y no salir nunca idiota!-grite enojada.**_

_**-Que linda pareja...-dijo Trina para calmar ese momento incomodo.**_

_**-Deja de fingir Trina y ve a prepararte para tu ''cita''-dije haciendo comillas con los dedos.**_

_**-Hoy habrá una fiesta abajo, trata de quedarte aquí y no salir-dijo Jade saliendo de mi habitación.**_

_**Luego de eso decidí descansar un poco, eran las 22:30 p.m y se empezaba a oír como llegaba gente a la casa, no le di mucha importancia y decidí tomar un baño, pero cuando fui a la tina de mi habitación me encontré con que el agua salia muy fría, decidí usar el baño que esta en el pasillo de arriba por suerte el agua estaba bien, estuve aproximadamente 1 horas en la tina al salir me tope con Jade por lo visto muy ebria tratando de entrar a mi habitación, me acerque a ella y creo que le dio un gran susto verme hay.**_

_**-Quieres matarme de un susto Vega!-dijo asustada, esta chica huele a whisky barato.**_

_**-Hueles a whisky barato, por cierto la puerta se abre hacia el otro lado-dije abriendo la puerta.**_

* * *

_**aah! oki ya, me van a internar por esa razón no voy a subir fics por uno días, hice este mas largo para que se entretengan.**_

_**Voy a contestarles los comentarios en el proximo capitulo ._. estoy muriendo, jaja okya :C voy a volver y va a ver algo especial e.e Chaoo besos**_


	8. Celos

_***Narra Tori***_

_**-Ya lo sabia solo te estaba probando...-dijo tratando de mantenerse en pie.**_

_**-Que quieres aquí?-le pregunte sin dejarla entrar.**_

_**-No lo se, que haces desnuda en el pasillo?-me pregunta sentada en la cama.**_

_**-Acabo de tomar un baño, oye hay una fiesta abajo sera mejor que vayas-dije entrando al closet.**_

_**-Tus indirectas muy directas no tienen efecto en mi Vega-me respondió con su estúpido tono egocéntrico.**_

_**-Ok, vete de mi habitación-dije sin pensarlo dos veces.**_

_**-Esta bien, pero primero dime algo-dijo acercandose a mi.**_

_**-''Algo''-dije sin animo.**_

_**-Que graciosa, porque vas a casarte con ese idiota?-me pregunta interesada.**_

_**-No tiene que importarte eso, tu debes enfocarte en tu relación con Beck-dije poniéndome mi pijama.**_

_**-Me importa, seras mi hermanastra si no lo recuerdas-dijo tomando un poco de su whisky.**_

_**-Eso no te da derecho a meterte en mis asuntos-dije sacando mi celular.**_

_**-Que e pasa? Me tratas muy mal, yo solo quiero tener una buena relación contigo-dijo triste.**_

_**-Lo siento Jade, me casare con Jason porque...Debo hacerlo-dije resignada.**_

_**-Pero tu no quieres casarte con el, tu quieres quedarte aquí con tu padre, tu hermana y...Conmigo-dijo abrazándome.**_

_**-Jade estas ebria, hueles a whisky barato y me estas dejando sin aire-dije tratando de soltarla.**_

_**-Cállate y abrázame, no te cases con ese idiota eres muy joven para arruinar tu vida con ese idiota-dijo apretándome mas.**_

_**-Jade tu no entiendes, suéltame-dije casi sin aire.**_

_**-Ok, Vega tu eres mucho para ese tipo, debes estar con alguien mejor-dijo soltándome.**_

_**-Alguien como quien?-dije sin mucho interés.**_

_**-Alguien como yo, te gusto, porque no estas conmigo?-sin esperar respuesta se abalanzó sobre mi y empezó a besarme.**_

_**-Jade que haces?!-dije empujándola.**_

_**-No te hagas, se que te gusta!-dijo gritando.**_

_**-No esta bien!-dije enojada.**_

_**-Porque?! Vive un poco, esta bien hacer cosas malas de ves en cuando y mas cuando esas cosas te gustan!-dijo con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Jade vete-dije mas calmada.**_

_**-No! Te gusto y me gustas, no quiero dejarte ir con ese idiota!-dijo dejándome sorprendida.**_

_**-Te...Te gusto?-le pregunte confundida.**_

_**-No... Lose-dijo sentándose la cama otra vez.**_

_**-Ah...Bien, sabes estoy cansada quiero dormir un poco, puedes irte?-dije señalando la puerta.**_

_**-Claro, me das un beso de despedida?-dijo toman mi de la cintura.**_

_**-Jade... Vete-dije sin ganas.**_

_**-Solo uno-dijo acercándose a mi cuello.**_

_**-Jade basta, quiero dormir-dije rogando.**_

_**-Duerme conmigo, eres demasiado sexy y hueles a mango-dijo mordiendo suavemente mi cuello.**_

_**-Jade vas a dejar marcas si sigues así-dije mas tranquila.**_

_**-Ya lo se, eres hermosa Vega-dijo dejando un camino de suaves besos en mi cuello.**_

_**-Jade, esto esta mal-dije mirando sus hermosos ojos.**_

_**-Lose pero me gusta-dijo besándome apasionadamente, me deje llevar y en menos de 5 minutos ya estábamos en mi cama estaba a punto de sacarle su blusa cuando alguien golpea la puerta.**_

_**-Abre Tori se que estas hay!-dijo una voz femenina.**_

_**-No abras-me susurro Jade en el cuello.**_

_**-Quien es?!-grite desde la cama.**_

_**-Soy Lily amor!-grito detrás de la puerta.**_

_**-Debo abrir, puedes salir de encima mio?-le dije a Jade la cual estaba algo enojada.**_

_**-Porque te dice ''amor''? Con cuantas personas estas?-me pregunto enojada.**_

_**-Solo con una, ahora córrete y cállate-dije dándole un pequeño beso.**_

_**-Te cuidado con lo que haces-dijo moviéndose al otro lado.**_

_**-Lily! Que haces aquí?-pregunte en la puerta.**_

_**-Quiero verte, desde que me fui de aquí la otra noche no me llamaste-dijo acercándose a mi.**_

_**-Lo siento, mira que tal si ahora te vas y te llamo luego, es que estoy cansada y bueno no tengo ganas de hacer algo-le mentí.**_

_**-Oh claro, bueno amor te veré luego, adiós-dijo dándome un gran beso pero los de Jade son mejores.**_

_**-Esa es la idiota que estaba aquí la noche de la fiesta?-me pregunta de mala manera.**_

_**-No, ella es Lily vino la noche de la fiesta para ver unos libros que yo tengo-dije acercándome a ella.**_

_**-Si claro ''libros'' sabes sera mejor que yo me vaya y venga la estúpida de Lily!-dijo enojada.**_

_**-Si sera mejor, puedes irte...-dije señalando la puerta.**_

_**-Yo me voy y viene esa estúpida aquí! No?!-dijo muy enojada.**_

_**-Claro que no, estoy muy cansada Jade por favor vete-dije abriendo la puerta.**_

_**-Sabes puedes casarte con ese idiota, acostarte con esa estúpida y hacer lo que quieras! No vuelvas a hablarme!-dijo dando un portazo.**_

_**Decidí dormir un poco, luego de 3 horas durmiendo alguien golpea mi puerta quien es tan idiota para despertarme a las 2:15 de la madrugada!? Me levante con dificultad y abrí la puerta, era Jade y estaba mas ebria que antes aunque hora estaba acompañada por un chico alto el cual estaba mas ebrio que ella.**_

_**-Hola Vega, estoy aquí para invitarte a la fiesta que hay abajo! Vienes?-pregunto abrazando al chico.**_

_**-Jade son las 2:15 a.m y vienes a invitarme a tu estúpida fiesta?!-le grite enojada.**_

_**-Si, vienes o tu esposo no te deja?-me dijo en un tono burlón.**_

_**-Vete si quieres seguir viva-dije mas calmada.**_

_**-Estas celosa?-me pregunta sin pensarlo dos veces.**_

_**-Celosa? Jade vete de aquí ahora!-dije furiosa.**_

_**-Huy que gruñona-susurro.**_

_**-Deja de molestarme Jade y vete de aquí!-dije cerrando la puerta en sus narices.**_

_**Luego de eso seguí durmiendo, desperté a las 6:30 a.m todo estaba muy silencioso estaban algunos chicos tirados en el piso fui a la cocina y me prepare un café, tome mi maleta y decidí ir a buscar a Jason en el auto de Trina estaba bajando las escaleras cuando veo a Jade parada en la puerta, trate de ignorarla pero ella me gano.**_

_**-Hay a donde vas tan temprano?-me pregunta tomando mi brazo.**_

_**-Jade no quiero pelear contigo, solo deja de molestarme.-dije tratando de soltarme.**_

_**-Vengo en paz, solo quiero saber a donde vas tan temprano con esa maleta-dijo señalándola.**_

_**-Bien si es así como tu dices, debo volver a París, dile a Trina que ella puede quedarse con la blusa que deje sobre la cama, adiós-dije abriendo la puerta.**_

_**-Espera, no te vayas quédate conmigo puedes dejar a ese inútil-dijo tomándome por la cintura.  
**_

_**-Jade no puedo hacer eso y por favor no hagas esto mas dificil-dije alejándola de mi.**_

_**-Esta bien, cuídate y se feliz con tu esposo, adiós-dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la comisura de mi labio.**_

_**-Adiós bonita-dije saliendo de la casa.**_

_**Subí al auto de Trina y conduje hasta el hotel donde estaba Jason lo espere por unos minutos y subió al auto, no hablamos en todo el camino hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto.**_

_**-Quieres que lleve tu maleta?-me pregunta señalándola.**_

_**-Claro, toma-dije dándole la maleta.**_

_**-Oye se que me odias, pero esto es por tu bien, te casaras conmigo tendrás la mejor vida de todas porque yo te amo y prometí hacer todo lo que pueda para tenerte conmigo-dijo dándome un beso el cual no acepte.**_

_**-Perderemos el vuelo-dije dejándolo atrás.**_

_**-Oye cálmate... Rápido faltan 2 minutos para que salga el avión-dijo tirándome del brazo.**_

_**Subí al avión no había muchas personas, Jason se sentó junto a mi no le di mucha importancia y decidí dormir todo el viaje luego de unas largas horas llegamos el trajo un auto y fuimos directo a su casa, deje mis maletas junto al sofá y me senté en el hasta que Jason hablo.**_

_**-Me alegra mucho verte aquí otra vez, hace tiempo que no venias a casa quieres cenar? Podemos ir afuera o tener algo mas intimo...-dijo tomando mi pierna.**_

_**-Quiero ver a Bella, iré a cenar a su casa y tu no estas invitado-dije corriendo su mano.**_

_**-Lamento decirte que tu ''cena de amigas'' no podrá realizarse-dijo de mala gana.  
**_

_**-Entonces iré a mi casa, llámame cuando sea esa estúpida boda y no me jodas mas!-dije cerrando la puerta de su casa.**_

* * *

_**Que bueno ya volví, es muy lindo volver a escribir :3 okno jaja la inspiración me llego antes hoy, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo lo se es muy corto pero es que no sabia muy bien como seguirla :/ **_

_**kira 511 : que bueno que te aya gustado :) La paliza tal vez este o no bueno no se yo no soy quien escribe esto... Oh bueno soy yo pero no se que pasara con el. Lamento mucho lo de tu partido ._. yo también juego al fútbol y cada vez que el arbitro hace algo así empiezo a golpear las paredes (raro lo se) y si me di cuenta tu review fue muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto.**_

_**SoDamnBeautiful1: Jason va a tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa okno jaja todavía no lo se. Que habrá echo Tori?Mas adelante lo van a saber e.e **_

_**mica: Ella no se quiere casar la están obligando!**_

_**Nara375: Son bastantes comprometedoras! jajaja si fue ella la del auto e.e **_

_**DannyWest : si ya estoy acá desde el viernes (saquen a Romii de acá a la noche se escuchan ruido inhumanos!) jaja ok es verdad sobre los ruidos, todos odian a Jason! le puse ese nombre porque me acorde de Fredy vs Jason o como se escriba y quede traumada ._. **_


	9. Te tragaste una sandia?

_***Narra Trina***_

_**Estaba esperando que Cat terminara de arreglarse ya que era el cumpleaños de Andre no se porque me invita a mi, no soy su amiga nunca mantuvimos una conversación por mas de 5 minutos. Cat ya estaba lista estábamos a punto de irnos cuando suena la campana, era raro ya que eran las 20:30 p.m Cat abrió y dio un fuerte grito cuando me acerque a ella estaba abrazando a Tori, después de 8 largos meses volvió mi hermanita.. con el idiota de su novio Jason, no puedo creer que siga con ese inútil.**_

_**-Trina vas a quedarte hay parada?-dijo Tori señalándome.**_

_**-Claro que no tontita, ven aquí con tu hermana favorita-dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**-No hay un abrazo para mi?-dijo Jason acercándose a mi.**_

_**-Claro que no, no te conozco lo suficiente para abrazarte-dije seria.**_

_**-Esta bien...-dijo entrando a la casa.**_

_**-Cat te extrañe mucho-dijo Tori abrazándola.**_

_**-Yo también, te ves increíble-dijo Cat mirándola de pies a cabeza.  
**_

_**-Trina Cat! Dejen de gritar de una buena vez!-dijo Jade bajando las escaleras con dificultad por su panza.**_

_**-Wow gótica te trataste una sandia?-dijo Jason mirando a Jade.**_

_**-Que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto Jade sorprendida.**_

_**-Vine a visitar a mis suegros y a mis cuñadas!-dijo Jason con su tono egocéntrico.**_

_**-Ustedes dos dejen de gritar-dijo Jade volviendo a subir las escaleras.**_

_**-Bien donde esta mi suegro?-dijo el idiota de Jason.**_

_**-Tori sera mejor que Tom lleve tu equipaje a tu habitación, Jason tu puedes dormir en el sofá ya que la habitación de huéspedes esta siendo usada por Tom-dije de mala forma.**_

_**-No, Tori y yo compartimos la cama, no es así amor?-dijo Jason tomando a Tori de la cintura.**_

_**-Claro, quien es Tom Trina?-me pregunto cambiando de tema.**_

_**-El nuevo chófer-dije sin darle importancia.  
**_

_**-Y Beck?-me pregunto sentándose en el sofá.**_

_**-Larga historia hermanita, sabes vamos a la fiesta de Andre quiere venir?-me pregunto para cambiar de tema.**_

_**-No gracias esperare a papá, esta muy emocionado por verme-dijo amablemente, sin mas me despedí de ellos y salí con Cat hacia la fiesta de Andre.**_

_***Narra Tori***_

_**El viaje fue muy largo así que decidí tomar una ducha, subí a mi habitación y todo estaba como lo deje excepto por algunas cosas que estaban metidas en algunas cajas , entre a la tina y estuve hay por unos 15 minutos hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta supuse que era Jason, tome mi bata y me tape abrí la puerta de la habitación y me encontré con un chico alto, rubio de ojos verdes.**_

_**-Disculpa, traje tu equipaje, si necesitas algo mas solo llámame-dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta.**_

_**-Claro, tu eres Tom?-pregunte sin dejar de mirar su hermosa sonrisa.**_

_**-Si, tu eres Victoria la hija menor de David, bien adiós-dijo amablemente.**_

_**Volví a la tina y estuve hay un rato mas hasta que escuche la voz de mi padre y decidí bajar, me puse unos jeans negros y un sweater algo hipster para mi estilo con unas Vans de Hora de Aventura muy infantiles, lose son infantiles pero amo esas caricaturas, llegue a la sala y vi a mi padre charlando con Jason y Jessica,fui hacia el y le di un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**-Hija que bueno verte, estas hermosa-dijo mi padre abrazándome.**_

_**-Lose papá, tu te ves mas hermoso, tu igual Jessica-dije sentándome junto a mi padre.**_

_**-Tori les estaba contando sobre nuestra pequeña boda-dijo Jason, es ese momento todo se vino abajo, no sabia que decir hasta que Jessica hablo gracias al cielo que ella hablo!.**_

_**-Felicitaciones Tori, creí que tu ibas a esperar mas ya que solo tienes 17 años, pero me alegra saber que encontraste al amor de tu vida tan joven querida-dijo Jess con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Si, yo también estoy feliz Jess, papá siento mucho no decirte nada pero bueno fue algo intimo solo nosotros dos-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.**_

_**-No te preocupes cariño, bueno la cena estará lista en unos minutos, así que tienen tiempo de desempacar-dijo mi padre mirando su reloj.**_

_**-Jason puedes desempacar en mi habitación yo ya lo hice, recuerda que dormirás en el piso-dije luego de que Jess y mi padre se fueran.**_

_**-Tori no seas inútil, soy tu esposo debemos dormir juntos, tal vez en París te deje ser libre pero aquí esta la gótica y no voy a dejar que ella me arrebate tu amor-dijo apretando mi brazo.**_

_**-Me estas lastimando Jason, suéltame-dije enojada.**_

_**-Bien, pero que te quede claro tu eres mía quieras o no, ten cuidado a quien te acercas-dijo soltándome.**_

_**Decidí salir al jardín y tomar un poco de aire luego de un rato me aleje un poco de la casa y escuche algunos ruidos en los arbustos **_

_**me acerque lentamente y vi salir a Jade de hay, esta chica si que esta loca, como va a estar afuera con este frío puede enfermarse! **_

_**-Que haces aquí?-dije al verla tan lejos de la casa.**_

_**-No es asunto tuyo Vega-dijo sin mirarme.**_

_**-Hace frío puedes enfermarte y eso le hace mal al...-dije sin poder terminar la frase ya que era raro verla a Jade con esa panza.**_

_**-Le hace mal a la ''sandia''-dijo chistosamente.**_

_**-Lamento mucho eso-dije avergonzada.**_

_**-No te preocupes el idiota fue tu esposo, no tu-dijo sonriendo, era raro ver a Jade tan feliz.**_

_**-Lo se, puedo preguntar quien es el padre de ese niño o niña que tienes hay?-pregunte señalando su panza.**_

_**-Es de Beck, veo que ya estas casada-dijo tomando mi mano para mirar ese estúpido anillo.**_

_**-Si, oye hace frío toma esto-dije dándole mi sweater.  
**_

_**-Gracias, sabes es bueno verte aquí otra vez-dijo caminando junto a mi.**_

_**-Me alegra mucho escuchar esas palabras de tu linda boca-dijo en un tono coqueto.**_

_** -Vega, deja de decir estupideces-dijo seria.**_

_**-Que bipolar eres West-dije en un tono burlón.**_

_**-Cierra tu linda boca Vega, hay viene tu ''amado''-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.**_

_**-Amor que haces aquí, hace frío-dijo Jason poniendo sus asquerosas manos en mis hombros.**_

_**-Lose solo estaba contándole a Jade sobre nuestra boda-dije librándome de su agarre.**_

_**-Ah que bien, bueno recuerda nuestra charla, te espero adentro-dijo Jason volviendo a la casa.**_

_**-Que chica mala, como puedes mentirle a tu esposo?-dijo Jade con sarcasmo. **_

_**-No te metas West, por cierto es niña o niño?-dije para cambiar de tema.**_

_**-No lo se, quiero que sea sorpresa-dijo acariciando su vientre.  
**_

_**-Te extrañe mucho Jade-dije dándole un fuerte abrazo el cual ella respondió rápidamente.  
**_

_**-Yo también Vega, pero ya es tarde tu estas con ese tipo-dijo rompiendo el abrazo.**_

_**-Lo se, pero es mejor así...Oh a quien engaño muero por besarte en este mismo momento-dijo mirándola a los ojos.**_

_**-Porque no lo haces?-me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.  
**_

_**-Porque mi padre y tu madre nos están observando-dije corriendo su mano.**_

_**-Que idiotas, sera mejor que vayamos adentro-dijo volviendo a caminar junto a mi.**_

_**-Cariño no es bueno que estés afuera-dijo Jess abrazando a Jade, era tan tierna esa imagen ver como una madre cuida a su hija como si fuera una niña aunque su niña ya sea una mujer que va a tener un hijo.**_

_**-Descuida Ve...Tori me dio su suéter así que no sentí frío-dijo señalando el sweater.**_

_**-De echo es un sweater Jade-dije con simpatía.**_

_**-No me corrijas Victoria-dijo Jade seria.**_

_**-Bien la cena esta lista-dijo Jess para romper ese momento algo incomodo.**_

_**-Señora Vega usted si que sabe cocinar-dijo Jason con su típica sonrisa de niño bueno.**_

_**-Gracias Jason, Tori te siente bien? Estas pá**__**lida-me pregunta Jess mirándome.**_

_**-Si, disculpen no tengo apetito-dije saliendo de la sala.**_

_**Salí a caminar un poco, todo estaba muy oscuro ya que era algo tarde, no se muy bien cuanto tiempo camine pero luego de un rato llegue a un parque el cual estaba desierto, me senté en una de las tantas bancas que había hay, luego de unos minutos vi a alguien acercarse a mi se sienta a mi lado y empieza a tararear una canción que solo yo conocía miro quien es y veo a una mujer de unos 38 años aproximadamente de cabello castaño, no la pude distinguir muy bien ya que estaba todo muy oscuro, pienso unos segundos en si debería preguntarle como conoce esa canción o solo irme de hay, pero ella se adelanto y hablo.  
**_

_**-No te asustes, yo no te haré daño cariño-dijo con tranquilidad.**_

_**-Como conoce esa canción?-le pregunto sin hacer contacto visual.**_

_**-Eso no importa, pequeña es muy tarde y no deberías estar aquí, vuelve a casa y recuerda... Una mentira es como una bola de nieve; cuanto más tiempo se hace rodar, más grande se vuelve-dijo antes de levantarse de la banca e irse.**_

_**Acaso esa mujer sabía sobre lo que había echo? Porque me dijo esas palabras, tal vez sea hora de decirle la verdad a mi padre sobre que su hija ''prodigio'' no existe que la niña buena de papí era solo una mentira que ya no se puede ocultar, se que cuando se lo diga mi padre el se decepcionará de mi.**_

_**Volví a la casa y ya todos estaban dormidos, vi que solo estaba Jade en la sala jugando con unas tijeras, se percato de que estaba hay observándola y me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas.**_

_**-Que tanto me vez Vega?-me pregunta con una ceja elevada.**_

_**-Solo veo lo hermosa que te vez así-en ese momento vi como sus mejillas se tornaban a un color rojizo-Mi padre ya esta durmiendo?-le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.**_

_**-No, el esta en su oficina, por cierto Jason esta buscándote-dijo dejando sus tijeras de lado.  
**_

_**-Amor que bueno que estés aquí te estuve buscando-dijo Jason entrando a la sala.**_

_**-Jade podrías dejarnos solos?-le pregunte sin dejar de ver al idiota de Jason.**_

_**-Lo haré solo porque quiero no porque tu me lo ayas perdido-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.**_

_**-Bien de que quiere hablar?-me pregunta Jason.**_

_**-Le diré la verdad a mi padre, así que tu juego termino aquí-dije con una sonrisa triunfadora.**_

_**-No te creó, eres muy cobarde como para decírselo-dijo con su maldita sonrisa egocéntrica.  
**_

_**-Toma tus cosas y vete de aquí...-dije antes de dejarlo solo en la sala.**_

_**-Tori creí que estabas en tu habitación-dijo mi padre saliendo de su oficina.**_

_**-Papá debo decirte algo que te oculte durante mucho tiempo-dije nerviosa.**_

_**-Que es cariño?-dijo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que yo decía.**_

_**-Veras recuerdas que tu ibas a casarte pero te dejaron plantado?-dije y el asintió algo triste-Pues, yo soborne a Charlott para que te dejara plantado y se olvide de ti-dije muy triste.**_

_**-Si esto es una broma dímelo ahora Victoria-dijo sorprendido.**_

_**-Papá lo siento pero esa mujer no podía casarse contigo, iba hacerte sufrir!-dije soltando algunas lagrimas.**_

_**-Vez David tu hija no es tan santa como dices!-dijo Jason riéndose.  
**_

_**-Mira idiota tu juego termino aquí! Ahora vete y deja de arruinar mi vida!-grite enojada.**_

_**-Que les pasa se escuchan sus gritos desde arriba!-dijo Jade enojada.**_

_**-Tranquila Jade esta todo bien, Victoria quiero que Jason se vaya de aquí en este mismo momento, arreglen sus asuntos y luego hablaremos mas tranquilos-dijo mi padre subiendo a su habitación.**_

_**-Vez idiota si mantuvieras tu maldita boca cerrada esto no estaría pasando-dijo Jason enojado.**_

_**-Oye ten cuidado como le hablas idiota-dijo Jade enojada, me sorprendió que me aya defendido aun en el estado que se encontraba.**_

_**-Tu no te metas zorra, Victoria esto lo vas a pagar-dijo cerrando l puerta de un portazo.**_

_**-Quieres explicarme que pasa?-me pregunta mas calmada.**_

_**-Puedes abrazarme?-le pregunto entre lagrimas.**_

_**-Claro que si Tori, tranquila todo va a estar bien...Tranquila hermosa-dijo acariciando mi espalda.**_

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaa yeah! Volví a escribir estoy tan feliz que chuparía limones (okno) jaja bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerle a Stefi es la enfermera que me dio la clave del wi-fi :3 si no fuera por ella no estaría escribiendo.

Takogirl: que pasho Girl?

DannyWest: aun sigo internada, jaja si e queda ese nombre ._. y habría pasado algo mas hay pero como que no se jaja espero que te aya gustado.

mica: Lose pobre de ella que bueno que no se caso :D o bueno se caso pero no para tanto ._.

Nara375: jajaja noo! Jade es buena bueno no tanto pero Jason es malo y bueno es lo peor pero para ser una versión masculina de Jade le falta mucho.

kira 511: contestaría tu comentario pero es muy largo corazón! jaja no te lo tomes a mal es que es muy largo y justo ahora tengo poco tiempo :C bueno emm lamento mucho sobre eso de que se te borran los reviews jajaja espero que estés bien y ojala te guste este capitulo :D


End file.
